Loves Tranquil
by SoraLover1
Summary: Hey, another chappie up! This is a story I wrote a long time ago so I hope ya'll like! Ohh and the action will come later. Warning: Fluffy. Pairs: KA, TY, KK, AOC
1. Lovers Quarrel

Alice 19th : Alice is the most unpopular kid at school and Kyo is the most popular kid   
  
known in existence! Unfortunately, Alice has a major crush on him. But she knows she doesn't  
  
stand a chance with him. He is looking for the right person. Will love bloom? WELL YOU NEED  
  
TO READ IT TO FIND OUT, RIGHT?! Mix: Alice19th and Fruits Basket.  
  
Loves Tranquil-  
  
Chapter 1: Unrequented Love:  
  
.::.  
  
A girl with short brown hair was walking down the hall to her homeroom class. She was typing  
  
a message to her friend. Unfortunately that was only one of two. She was the most unpopular  
  
girl in the school. She only had her two friends, Yuffie and Kairi. She liked no one,   
  
except one person…….Kyo. But she knew she didn't stand a chance with the most popular guy  
  
in school.   
  
"Ugh, I can't seem to tell him." she moaned.  
  
"HEY ALICE, WAIT UP!" yelled Mayura.  
  
Mayura was her older sister she was in high school and she was a junior…….She looked back  
  
and smiled at her.   
  
Mayura smiled. " Hey sis, what's up?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Umm nothing,…..shouldn't you be heading back to class now, the bell is about to ring." she said annoyed.  
  
"Ohh my god! Is it that time already, sigh, "Ohh well, see you sis!" Mayura smiled.  
  
"See you sis!" Alice said with a smile. Her sister always made her day just a little   
  
more exciting.  
  
She headed off to class.  
  
"Hey Alice!" Uo and Hanna greeted in unison.   
  
"Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
They sat down and started to chat.  
  
"Hey Alice did you see Kyo today? He seemed totally out of it….I wonder what's up?" Uo murmured.  
  
" I can feel ragging waves coming from Kyou……." Hanna said.  
  
"Really? I never really noticed." Alice whispered.  
  
Alice turned around and looked at Kyo surrounded by girls, …….like usual.  
  
'If only I could tell you how I really feel, I just need the courage….' Alice thought.   
  
She just stared at him in another world of hers until he looked at her and flushed. She immediately turned around.   
  
"Hey what's wrong Alice? you just turned many shades of red." Uo asked in concern and yet slight amusement.  
  
Hanna nodded in agreement. "Yes, your vibes tell me you are excited."  
  
Uo raised n eyebrow is suspicion.  
  
"Ohh! It's nothing……Really!" She smiled.  
  
"Hey Kyou would you like to go out on a date me this Saturday?" a girl asked.  
  
"Uhh sorry I'm busy on Saturday." He smiled fakely.   
  
"Aww man." the girl sighed.  
  
"But if you'll excuse me girls, I need to go talk to Alice about something." Kyou smirked.  
  
"Aww Kyou, why would you want to talk to HER?" another girl asked.  
  
"That's none of your business Mika." He said a little annoyed.  
  
"UHH!" She was taken aback.  
  
He walked over to where the three girls were. Giggling and talking about something.  
  
"Uhm can I join in?" he asked.   
  
'Huh?!!' they all thought.  
  
"Hey Hanna, didn't you say you had to go pick something up from the office?" Uo asked while winking at her friend turned around so Alice and Kyou wouldn't see.   
  
Hana understood. "Yes, I remember, thank you for reminding me." she smiled.  
  
"We'll be back soon guys!" Uo said while waving good bye to them.   
  
Kyou looked at them as they left and then at Alice.  
  
"So Kyou, wh-what is it th-that you wanted to talk to me about?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd-……" he was cut off by eight other girls.  
  
"Hey Kyou, why are you still talking to that wench?" she asked, a little amused with what she said.  
  
Alice looked down to the ground, her bangs covering he eyes. Kyou looked at Alice who looked like she was about to cry. He frowned.  
  
"Hey, how about you just go and get a life instead of picking on others Mika!" Kyou yelled.  
  
She was taken aback, never had she heard Kyou get mad like that. "Well fine, this fan club is over!WE'LL START ONE OF THOSE PRINCE YUKI FAN CLUBS!" She yelled as she stomped off.   
  
"So Alice, sorry about that but I just wanted to say-" He was cut off AGAIN by when he saw that Alice was gone. He sat back down and sighed. After waiting a little while, he got back up and walked out the door to look for Alice. He then turned the corner when he saw Alice with her friends crying in their arms. He felt like he was dying right then and there. His heart started to ach.  
  
'Why is my heart-' he then fell to the ground from the immense pain.  
  
"Ugh…" he groaned.  
  
"Oh Alice, just forget about those girls!" Uo valiantly raged.  
  
"Alice, those girls are only have sharp claws when their vibes of hatred make a much larger vibe.." said Hana said in a cold voice as the girls walked by. (A/U: Well speak of the devil! Lol.)  
  
"Thanks you guys…" Alice said. She was about to wipe away her stray tears when she felt a hand whip them away for her. She looked to see who it was. "Y-Yuki what are you doing her!"She asked as she put her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment.   
  
He tilted his head and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Alice, I told you that when you ever feel sad you can come to me…." He whispered as he kissed her hand.  
  
She flushed. "Ohh uhm uh I-I uhh t-thank you….?" She was too astonished for words.  
  
She then turned her head to an angered scream.  
  
"GAHK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Kyo rushed over and took her hand. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THIS PHYSCO!" He then dragged her away with a very ticked off Yuki behind them.  
  
Uo and Hanna watched as they left until they heard the horrifying voice they despise so dearly.  
  
"Ohh god……" Uo said. Hanna just stayed silent.  
  
"Ohh Hanna and Uo, have you seen my precious little Alice?" 'And would you like some jam?' Frey asked.  
  
"No thanks for the jam but mostly,….No, so why don't you just leave her alone." Uo sighed.  
  
"Ohh come now, surely she misses me……" He said bluntly.  
  
Uo and Hanna just stared in aww of how ignorant and blunt he is.  
  
"……she already has a guy, or I should say guys……" Hanna said.  
  
Frey raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hanna put on a small grin. "Well, what I mean is Kyou, Yuki, and Kyo, all want her as badly as you want her Frey. Brobably even more......"  
  
Frey groaned. "Well I'll have to make her mine then won't I?" He said slyly before he left.  
  
"Hanna what the hell did you do that for?!" Uo asked in aggravation.  
  
Hanna sighed. "It is for Alice I do this. And so she must choose who she wants the most. But unfortunately it may be her hardest challenge yet." And with that said they set off early to class.  
  
"RIIIIIING!"  
  
"Well guys, let's get back to class." Alice said while looking at her hands uneasily.  
  
"WELL AS LONG AS I GET TO SIT NEXT TO YOU SO THAT DAMNED RAT WON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID!" Kyo yelled as cat ears popped up.  
  
Alice's eyes widened. "K-Kyo, put your ears back before anyone sees them!" Alice then took both of her hands and massaged his ears so they would go down.  
  
Kyo smiled slightly with a tint of a blush. "Thanks Alice." He grabbed her hand again.  
  
"Kyo, you should at least keep at ease. Poor Alice has to massage you." Yuki sighed but smiled at Alice who smiled back. He gripped her other hand.  
  
Alice looked to her side and groaned. 'Not them again……'  
  
The 'ex-Kyou-fan club' came up to Alice with angered looks on their faces. "Hey Alice we have a bone to pick with you!"  
  
Alice sighed. "Yes Mika?"  
  
"YOU TOOK KYOU AWAY ALREADY! YOU CAN'T HAVE ALL OF THE CUTE BOYS!" She pointed her finger at Alice.  
  
"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE YA SNOB! IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE'S SO DAMN ATTRACTIVE!" Kyo snapped back and he went in front of her protectively.  
  
"Yes, she cannot be blamed for that and for being our little princess." Yuki wrapped his arm around her and put his hand to her chin.  
  
She turned beat red.  
  
The other girls just huffed up and left.   
  
Kyo turned around with a grin plastered on his face until he saw the position Alice and Yuki were in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER YA DAMNED RAT?!" Kyo grabbed her and held her close.   
  
"Don't worry I'll protect you." He said calmly as he stroked her short, brown hair.  
  
"Uhh K-Kyo….h-he was just trying to help like you did." She looked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Well-" he looked down at her smilling face and looked away to conceal his blush, ".....  
  
..whatever." He glared at Yuki as he passed by and whispered. " Leave her alone ya damn rat, you have Tohru already....." And wth that said he started to walk away before he was tripped by Yuki.  
  
Unfortunately once again Kyo's cat ears popped out as he stood up and got into his fighting position. "YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!?" He said as a vain popped out of his head.  
  
Yuki looked away and crossed his arms. "Dream on. Alice, let's go." He grabbed her hand and started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT YOU DAMNED RAT!" He got up and ran infront of Yuki. "I CAN BEAT YoU ANYDAY!"  
  
Yuki just walked around until he was lifted up by his colar. "......Put me down."  
  
"NOT A CHANCE!" He balled his fist up as did Yuki, but right befoe they could strike eachother,Alice butted in.  
  
"STOP IT PLEASE!" She hugged them.  
  
......And they were their animal forms, the cat and the rat.  
  
Alice picked up their clothes and put them in her arms. "Well, sorry about that you two, it's just that I don't like to see you two fight." She sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
They looked at each other and sighed out a mushroom.  
  
She looked at both of them and huggled them. "You two, are just SO cute! SO let's get you guys to the boys bathroom before you two transform. " SHe blushed and shook her head at the thought.   
  
After they went to the bathroom and the boys got dressed again, they started to go to class when they noticed Kyou lying on the ground unconscious.   
  
"Huh! Kyou, Oh my god!" Alice screamed as she ran over to Kyou's unconscious body. Yuki and Kyo fallowed her.  
  
"Alice we should take him to the nurses office." Yuki said calmly.  
  
"Yah he doesn't look all that great." Kyo said as he knelt down and felt Kyou's forhead.  
  
"Kyou, PLEASE......PLEASE WAKE UP!" she screamed as she shook him softly.  
  
"Ali-" Yuki started to advance his hand on her shoulder until Kyou started to wake up.  
  
"Uhh……"  
  
"KYOU! Oh my goodness are you alright?!" Alice exclaimed.  
  
"A-Alice…are you…al-……right….?" he murmured.  
  
"I will be as soon as you are." she said with a sigh of relief when she started to see that he was alright.  
  
Kyo and Yuki noticed the comment and said nothing but jkust looked at each other and cringed at her words.  
  
Kyou slowly started to sit up.  
  
"Alice,……why where you crying? And....what are Yuki and Kyo doing here too?" He asked while rubbing his temples.  
  
Yuki and Kyo glared at Kyou.  
  
'Huh! He saw me! OH NO!!!!' She thought as she looked down and started to fiddle with her hands.  
  
Kyou looked down at her and lifted her face up to face his.  
  
"Alice,….is it what those girls said to you?" he whispered.  
  
"Uhm…." Alice was too lost for words.  
  
'Oh god, please let this not be a dream' she thought.  
  
"Uhm,…..K-Kyou…….?" Alice stuttered with a flush.  
  
He snapped out of is trance when Yuki cleared his throught.(GO YUKI!./)  
  
He looked at his hand and then at Alice. He blushed.  
  
"Uhh sorry." he said as he pulled his hand back.  
  
Silence.  
  
'Alright! I can do this! It can't be THAT hard to ask her out! Or……could it?' he started to sweat.  
  
'Oh my,......that was aquard,......I wonder if he has a girlfriend......Oh dear! What am I thinking?! Of course he does! And anyways even if he didn't, we couldn't......right? I mean I have Yuki and Kyo......'She closed her eyes and got ready to say something.  
  
"UM I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK!" they both yelled in usion.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You go ahead Kyou."  
  
"No, no, it's alright, you go ahead Alice."  
  
"Alright then." she said with a weak smile as she looked down to her hands again.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if-" Alice was then cut off by a man.  
  
"Hey! You kids need to be in class!" The guy yelled.  
  
They both stood up immediately.  
  
"Hai! Sorry Mr. Haru!" They both ran to their classes leaving a pissed off Yuki and Kyo.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: HAH! Well that was crappy…oo. But I'm going to make the next chappie MUCH longer!   
  
Heh. Well, sorry for not writing in SO long, but with lil siblings, and skewl coming to   
  
an end, you just can't seem to find the time ya know? Ohh and I am going to update one of my stories, with Die and the OC, you know, tha one ya? Well, plz,......RR! AND LUV TO YOU ALL!-/  
  
LOVE, PEACE, AND CHICKEN GREASE!XD   
  
Murdering Sora 


	2. The Right One

Alice 19th : Alice is the most unpopular kid at school and Kyo is the most popular kid known in existence! Unfortunately, Alice has a major crush on him. But she knows she doesn't stand a chance with him. He is looking for the right person. Will love bloom? WELL YOU NEED TO READ IT TO FIND OUT, RIGHT?! Mix: Alice19th and Kingdom Hearts.

Loves Tranquil-

Chapter 2: Too Many Dates!

.::.

"Wow, it's really poring today. And it was such a sunny day too..." Alice sighed as she looked out the window. She rested her chin on her hand.

Hana-chan looked at her. "Alice, you did not bring an umbrella." She stated.

Uo-chan and Alice looked at her with that 'duh' look on their faces.

Uo-chan was the first to speak. "Well you can share my umbrella with me." She said with a smile.

Hana-chan looked at Uo-chan. "I forgot mine also."

Alice and Uo-chan both fell down anime style.

"Ehehe....."Alice rubbed her head. "Well it seems all three of us have to then. Sorry about that Uo-chan." Alice bowed.

Uo-chan waved her hands in front of her. "Hey it's ok, that's what friends are for." She smiled.

"Hey."

Alice, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan looked at where the voice came from.

Alice's face brightened into a large smile. "Well hi Kyo, how are you?" She asked.

Kyo looked at her and smiled. "Uhm fine, how are you?" He asked.

Alice raised her right eyebrow slightly seeing the difference in his attitude today. "Uhm I'm fine thank you." She calmly said. But in her mind she was wondering what was up. 'I wonder......'

She just shook her head and decided to shrug the thought off.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan nodded a hello and goodbye as did Kyo.

He looked back at her while blushing madly. "Uhm Alice I was wondering if, you know if yr not busy we could go out on a...date."

She smiles and nodded. "Of course Kyo. Where to?" She asked while putting her hand behind her.

He blinked. "Uhm I was thinking we could go catch a movie, then dinner, and after that a stroll in the park." He looked down at her and was waiting for a sign of agreement.

"Ok, that sounds wonderful! Ohh, how about we go see that anime movie that just came out, 'Inuyasha: The Movie 3'?" She tapped her chin and looked up thinking.

Kyo looked at her and smiled ( those rare kinda smiles/ ). "If you want to then it's fine with-" He was cut off by a suitcase being slammed into his face.

Kyo's cat ears popped out and, like usual, Alice got them down before anyone could see. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He hissed.

Alice looked at the man who did that and her eyes widened. "S-SENSEI!?" She yelled.

"Well good morning Ms. Seno." He smiled but the turned to Kyo. "And what were you doing Mr. Sohma?" He asked while taking out the black hair dye.

Kyo looked away. "That's none of your business."

The Sensei raised his eyebrow. "Ohh really?" He said sarcastically. "Well then it seems that another deten-" He was cut off by Alice.

"U-Uhm Sensei could y give him a break please? He really didn't mean that, it's just that I told him I wasn't sure." She smiles slightly.

He looked at Kyo and then patted his head. "It seems you need to learn how to get girls to go out with you Mr. Sohma. Then very well, this time I'm not giving you detention." And with that he left to his desk before Kyo could respond.

Kyo looked back at Alice and scratched the back of his head. "Why did ya tell him that?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well because, you're my friend and I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Ohh..." Was all Kyo could say.

"Ohh Yuki that's so sweet of you, I accept." The girls said cheerfully.

"Ohh no Ms. Honda, the honor is all mine." The other man said.

Kyo and Alice looked at where the voices came from.

Alice waved. "Hey Yuki, hello...uhm..." Alice tried to think of who she was.

Yuki heard Alice and smiled. "Hello Alice......Kyo...." He glared at Kyo.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

Then the girl came up to Alice with a smile and put her hand out. " Hello, my name is Tohru, it's nice to meet you."

Alice blinked but then put her hand out with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Alice. And I'm very happy to meet you."

Alice and Tohru started to hear yelling in the background and looked to where the boys were and ran to them.

Alice pushed Kyo out of the door and looked around to see if anyone was there. She sighed when she saw that no one was and looked back to Kyo.

She frowned. "Kyo, you can't do that in front of everyone, you know what would happen if they found out."

Kyo looked at Alice and then sighed in defeat. "Ok......"

She smiled.

"Hello Alice my sweet." A musical voice rang.

'Ohh no......' She thought as a chill ran up her spine. She turned around to see Frey pouncing at her.

She closer her eyes and prepared for impact, but Kyo ran in front of her and caught him by the head with his right eye twitching. "WHAT in hell do you think you're doing?!" He raged.

Frey blinked then smiled. "Ohh dear, seems I never met you before. Well, I'm Frey, Alice's soon-to-be-husband." By then he was in standing in front of Kyo with Alice behind him.

Kyo looked at Alice then Frey. He squinted his eyes at him. "She would NEVER fall for a guy like YOU." Kyo grabbed Alice and held her tight.

Frey raised an eyebrow. "Ohh? And she fell for a temperamental, airhead such as yourself?" He put his hand to his chin and looked at Kyo.

Three veins popped out of Kyo's head. "Why you son of a-" But he was cut off by Yuki slamming his hand over his mouth.

"Eh?" Alice asked as she sweat dropped. She blinked. 'Where's Tohru...?' She looked around and saw her a couple of inches away from Yuki.

"Please excuse Kyo, he needs to learn how to control his temper." Yuki explained.

Tohru looked at Alice and smiled. "Hello Alice, how are you?" She walked to her and sighed.

"Ohh fine Tohru, but what's wrong?" She asked as she blinked.

Tohru smiled. "Ohh nothing Alice, it's just Kyo ALWAYS gets into a fight."

"Ohh...." She looked back at Kyo, Yuki, and Frey. Kyo was looking away grumbling something, and Yuki and Frey were talking.

"So your saying that you're to be wed to Alice, am I correct?" Yuki crossed his arms and had a displeased look on his face.

Frey smiled. "Yes, you're EXACTLY correct my dear Yuki. She and I will be making jam and more jam....then pass it on to the many children we shall ha-" He was cut off by Yuki's fist.

Yuki's eyes were narrowed and his fist was still balled up together. "How DARE you say THAT of Alice! She is NOT a TOY for your SICK mind!" He walked back to Alice and smiled. "Well, it seems we should go get the nurse." He looked at Tohru. "Miss Tohru, would you mind getting the nurse for me. For the blood lose might make him go to the hospital."

Tohru smiled. "Uhm...sure Yuki, hold on." She ran to the nurses office.

Alice kept blinking and turned back at Yuki with a smile. But then her facial expression changed to upset/not surprised. There in front of her were Yuki and Kyo squabbling over nothing.

"DAMNED RAT! I TOLD YOU I COULD HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" Kyo yelled as he pointed to the unconscious Frey.

Yuki sighed calmly. "Kyo, I was only helping Alice."

Kyo waited to respond as his temper cooled down back to one. "Listen Rat, I Know you have feelings for her, and so do I but, she has eyes on that Kyou guy. Besides, it's not like we don't have someone. You have Tohru, and I well....Kagura follows me everywhere but yah I have her I guess."

Alice just starred. 'They...like me? But....how do they know I like Kyo.....? I just.....not anymore....I can't handle this pain again!' Her eyes watered up and she turned around running not even thinking of looking back.

Kyo and Yuki looked at Alice.

"ALICE?!" They both yelled in usion and ran after her.

Yuki looked to the side. "Why did you have to say that so loud?!"

Kyo looked at Yuki and yelled. "WELL LOOK HERE, IT'S NOT LIKE I DID ON PURPOSE!" He looked forward with a hurt expression planted on his face. ' What the hell have I done...?'

Alice kept running. 'Why? Why do they love me? What did I do to deserve them? But....Kyou......I JUST CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!' While she covered and rubbed her eyes shaking her head side to side she ran into someone.

"Ugh, Alice please be more careful...." The man said catching her and pulling her away.

'Huh? I know that voice.....it's...' She looked up. "Kyo?" Hey eyes squinted and she hugged him rubbing her face in his chest. "Why? Why do they love me Kyo...? I can't deal with it again...I just...can't..." She cried again.

Kyo blinked and had a worried expression on his face. "What do you mean Alice? Who?" He looked at her face.

"Kyo.....and Yuki.......why?" She covered her face again and cried.

Kyou looked at Alice and gripped her chin making hr look up at him. " Alice, they're not the only ones.....I...I love you Alice....." And with that leaned down and kissed her as Yuki and Kyo caught up with her.

Their eyes widened.

'Alice?' They thought.

Tohru ran back to Frey with the nurse. "Here he is, will he be ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Ohh yes dear, he'll be fine, just needs some rest and a cleaning and he'll be right back up." The Nurse said as she dragged him up.

Tohru went to the other side and put his arm over her shoulder. "I'll help." She smiled but the looked away with a worried expression. 'Where is Yuki, Kyo, and Alice?'

AN: Well that's all for this chappie. I know it was short but hey, I don't have that imaginative mind. Well see all of ya next chappie! ./.

Modo: Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! . /

Alexis


End file.
